life_of_the_party_dndfandomcom-20200213-history
Elyse
Elyse is a human sorcerer, part of the party, played by Isa on Life Of The Party. Currently, as with the other player characters, Elyse is Level 5. About Elyse Appearance Elyse has warm brown skin, long blue hair with the left side shaved into an undercut, and bright blue eyes. She stands at 5"10'. She wears a colourful, but old and tattered outfit resembling a hooded sari along with various black and spiked leather accessories, and carries a pouch with a golden lamp-shaped arcane focus inside. She wears two golden armlets, both set with blue gemstones. Elyse has a fresh scar down one side of her face, and an unhealing arcane wound on her shoulder that she hides beneath her clothes (1x05). When Sariel encountered her in the bath house (1x10), she saw that Elyse had a large old, faded scar from a weapon wound on her chest. Elyse also has numerous other scars all over her body, as well as more recent cuts, scrapes and bruises about the same age as the scars on her face and back. When she uses her arcane abilities, Elyse's eyes sometimes glow blue-white, and her skin crackles with lightning and electricity, seeming as if her veins glow from under her skin. When using higher levels of magic, her skin turns from its usual brown tone, to a shifting gradient of dark purple and blue in patches around her eyes and on her hands and arms. Personality Elyse is a cunning and ambitious young sorcerer who takes great joy and pride in practicing the arcane arts. She is tough, energetic, driven, intelligent, and resourceful. Elyse's background as an arcane researcher has given her a love of learning, a tendency to conduct unusual magical experimentation and an unquenchable curiosity. Elyse loves to collect and identify items, especially those of an arcane nature, and will usually collate the party's loot to uncover its properties. As both a researcher and a mage experienced in combat, Elyse has a mind for strategy, and prefers to be prepared for dangerous situations - though she is also quick to improvise to turn situations to her advantage if things don't go as planned. However, she seems to take any failure on her part extremely personally. She is something of a perfectionist and is often extremely self-critical. Though she is slow to fully trust others, Elyse sometimes shows her fun-loving, humourous and charismatic side. She is also shown to have a rather sarcastic sense of humour, and enjoys drinking and dancing when the opportunity arises. During 1x12, after being charmed by the Dryad, Elyse admitted to Astra, Sariel and Boblem that she has a particular fear of having her control of her mind or body taken from her. Equipment and Key Possessions Elyse wields an arcane focus that resembles a diamond shaped crystalline and golden lantern containing a ball of thrumming magical energy, with golden chains attached to either end. She seems very attached to the focus, and will sometimes speak to it. She keeps it on her person at all times, even when sleeping. Activating the focus by casting magic causes it to glow and float. When using the focus, Elyse usually ties its chain around her arm and allows it to float beside her during battle. She also sometimes swings the focus around like a flail. In 1x13, Cassian notes that her focus "responds" to her. Also in 1x13, Elyse admits to the others that she stole her arcane focus from the Dragonborn who were pursuing her in Sanskra. She claims that she viewed her taking the focus as reclaiming, rather than stealing, because it "always should have belonged to (her)." She also tells the others that it's something of an heirloom that used to be passed down in her family, and that her mother was the last person to have it before it went missing. Elyse has two janbiya daggers as permanent equipment, though she often uses them for practical purposes more than in battle. Elyse carries an old, battered research journal on her. Both its cover and pages are littered with stains, scuffs and tears. Its contents appear to be numerous and eclectic, ranging from writing to drawings to diagrams to pages torn out of other books. This journal also serves as her ritual casting book. In 1x02, Renard gave Elyse an arcane pocketwatch he had bought in Mirrortail, which she still keeps on her, in the same pouch that contains her arcane focus and her research journal. Disguises and Fake Names Elyse has a number of disguises and fake names that she uses. Cordelia: A pale-skinned elven woman with long curly blonde hair, freckles, green eyes and delicate, feminine features who wears fancy clothes. Elyse first adopted this disguise while in Sanskra (1x10) Aisha: A fake name Elyse gave to the guards outside the Water Snakes in Sanskra (1x12) Zavine: A fake name Elyse asked the rest of the party to call her by while in Sanskra (1x13) While in Sanskra, Elyse buys and dons a new outfit as a means of disguising herself and blending in with the population of the city. It is mostly black and dark blue clothing - baggy dhoti style trousers and a long sleeved top with blue hand and wrist wraps and a long sleeveless waterfall jacket. She also wears a grey headscarf to hide her hair. Relationships The Party Renard Elyse and Renard had a rocky start, but appear to be friendly and trust one another. She clearly finds him a bit serious and grumpy at times but shows him respect, and they work well as a team. They both have an interest in maps and navigation. In 1x02, Renard apologised to Elyse for being overly harsh on her in Mirrortail (1x01), and gave her an arcane pocketwatch. In return, she gave him a decanter of bath oils she had stolen from Lord Komo's mansion during a pre-series session. Elyse seemed surprised when Renard and the rest of the party offered to help her search for the people from the crashed airship (1x06) In 1x13, Elyse and Renard danced together at the tavern, and Renard admitted that he was glad they were speaking again, and that he wanted them to be friends. Elyse responds that she didn't think people like Renard and the others would ever consider someone like her a friend. Later in the night, Renard agreed to remove his mask and allowed Elyse to wear it while they were in the tavern. Cassian Elyse definitely impresses Cassian and likes to show off her magic to him. The two are friendly and work well together. After the battle with the Manticores (1x05) in which the wreckage of the crashed airship seemed to pump Elyse full of lightning magic, Cassian approached her and tried to snap her out of her trance. He called her "Thunderstorm" as a term of endearment of sorts. Cassian also followed Elyse when she went to inspect the wreckage (1x06) to keep an eye on her, though she didn't seem to want his company and tried to brush him off. During 1x13, Cassian calls Elyse a "curious creature", clearly taking an interest in her connection to her stolen arcane focus. Boblem Elyse and Boblem seem to get along well. In 1x01, Elyse took Boblem to buy ingredients for his "Sweet Tea", which she insisted was actually a health potion. She appears to be amused by his sheltered outlook at times. In 1x13, Boblem, Elyse, Astra and Renard all danced together at the tavern with Pebble. Sariel Sariel and Elyse didn't speak much at first. Their first proper conversation was in the bath house (1x10), while Elyse was both drunk and seemingly trying to keep her distance from the rest of the party, especially those she had been forced to attack while charmed by the Dryad (1x08) During this encounter, Elyse saw the scars all over Sariel's body, but respected the Elf's right to her privacy regarding them. In 1x12, Sariel and Elyse went to fetch Renard's sword from the blacksmith, and Sariel cast Pass Without Trace to help Elyse move unseen through Sanskra. When Elyse spotted a bat and said she wanted to follow it, Sariel agreed to go with her. Astra Astra and Elyse appear to be close, with Elyse offering to cross the river with him when he was scared (1x04). She allowed Astra to braid her hair while they camped in the Flooded Hills, stating that no one had ever done this for her before (1x03). The two spend much of their time on the road walking and talking together. While Elyse was charmed and forced to turn against the party (1x08), Astra tried to hug her and cast Calm Emotions to negate the effect of the charm spell. When it didn't work, Elyse grabbed Astra by the throat and cast Shocking Grasp on him. Elyse seems to still be overwhelmed with guilt over this act, and did not speak to Astra until 1x12, when she struggled to find a way to apologise for what had happened. In 1x13, when Astra was playing music at the tavern, Elyse encouraged the audience's excitement by claiming that Astra was a "world-famous" musician and insisted that they should "pay him well". They, along with Renard and Boblem, then spent the night drinking and dancing at the tavern. Other Characters Little is known about other people in Elyse's life, although she seemed to have some connection with the crashed airship (1x05) and its crew. Isa referred out of character to an unknown man who Elyse learned various spells from. While alone in the bath house (1x10), Elyse felt the presence of another being, and saw a shadowy figure behind her reflected in the mirror, which when she turned to look at it, she couldn't see. The being seemed to be familiar to her, and she asked it if it would ever tell her who it was to no response. Later, while drunk, Elyse attempted and failed to use her arcane focus to reach out to the being again. In 1x12, Elyse asks the being for help, but only receives a one-word response; "patience". In 1x12, Elyse finds a wanted poster for herself and two other individuals; a half-elf man and a humanoid woman with braided hair, who the DM says Elyse easily recognises "as part of her crew". In 1x12, Elyse sees a bat in Sanskra and reveals to Sariel when she attempts to pursue it that she knows someone who keeps a lot of bats. In 1x13, Elyse tells the others that this person is named Xander, and is the half-elf man also shown on the wanted poster in Sanskra. History Background Elyse is an arcane researcher. She has stated to the party that she is currently looking for a particular artefact. She appears to have some connection with an airship that crashed in the flooded hills outside of Sanskra. In Sanskra, a member of the city guard asked Elyse if she was Ospeian, and Elyse responded that she was. Later, it is revealed that she and two unidentified parties who are part of her 'crew' are being sought out by a group of Dragonborn from Arakhis, who are working with the Sanskran city guard and placing wanted posters around the city (1x12) Pre-Series Elyse met Renard, Astra and Boblem on the docks in Farrelstadt and the four worked together to save the city from a pirate attack. During this fight, Elyse took down a caster who was summoning a magical storm to destroy the city. After this, they parted ways and Elyse conducted her own research in private. Until she ran into Astra and Renard once again in Mirrortail, and the three met with the Cartographer's Guild to take a contract to map an uncharted region of the mainland. While in Mirrortail, Elyse picked up a book on Arcane Foci from the Mirrortail library, and the three worked together to free a captured Guard Drake from a local nobleman, with Elyse sneaking into his mansion while invisible to locate the creature. The Story So Far The series begins with Astra, Renard and Elyse in the streets of Mirrortail after releasing the Guard Drake. The three escape to the Moon and Stars Inn, where they stay the night, before meeting with the others and traveling back across the Igeni Channel to Jennicks Village. From here, they ventured into the uncharted Flooded Hills and began mapping, seeking out a fallen star the ranger captain in Jennicks told them about. The "fallen star" turned out to be the crashsite of the front third of an airship. There, the party encountered and fought two Manticores. During the battle, the wreckage of the ship and a broken copper cage hanging from its mast ignited with lightning magic and seemed to respond to Elyse's spellcasting and add to its effect. Elyse displayed some familiarity with the airship, saying that the artefact she was looking for was last known to be posessed by the people who operated it. After exploring the crashsite and carving a symbol of a hand with a diamond on its palm and some writing in an unknown language into the hull of the ship, Elyse told the party that she intended to look for these people as they continued towards Sanskra. The party offered to help her, which seemed to surprise her. That night, unable to sleep, Elyse went onto the upper deck of the shipwreck and channeled magic into her arcane focus next to the cage. The cage reacted to her and ignited with magic again, causing Elyse to enter a trancelike state and her body to glow with electric blue markings. The party continued into the Mangrove Swamps on route to Sanskra. While in the Mangrove Swamps, the party were lured to what appeared to be a tomb by a Dryad which had convinced Astra to look for its lost saplings there. Elyse warned the party against entering the obviously magical tomb without any knowledge of it, and seemed especially wary after realising that the traps behind the door were long worn away, but stuck with Astra, Renard and Boblem when they entered the structure. After a fight with a creature inside the tomb, Elyse worked out part of the mechanism which seemed to help open the locked doors in the tomb, but left to regroup with the others. While outside, she was charmed by the Dryad that had lured them there, and was forced to turn against the party. Elyse attacked Sariel, Renard and Astra. When the Dryad was killed and its effect on her mind wore off, Elyse seemed unusually shaken from the experience and fell to her knees in tears, muttering in a language that none of the others could understand. The party continued on towards Sanskra, with Elyse still quiet and rattled, now especially determined to move forwards to Sanskra. Elyse was able to read the runic language carved into the pillars and statues marking the entrance to Sanskra. After reaching Sanskra, Elyse secluded herself from the rest of the party and left their inn to explore the city alone. She asked some of the city guards about travellers coming through Sanskra, and was informed of several Dragonborn from Arakhis who were currently in the city. Elyse then headed towards a tavern and disguised herself as a blonde, paled-skinned Elf. At the tavern, she met a Tortle mercenary named Pebble and spent some time drinking and talking with him. After returning to the inn, drunk, Elyse went to the bathhouse. While alone there, she felt and saw the presence of a mysterious shadowy figure that felt strangely familiar to her. She tried to communicate with it using her arcane focus, but its presence dissipated. Later, Sariel came into the bathhouse after waking up from a nightmare, screaming. Feeling guilty and awkward in Sariel's presence after attacking her at the tomb, Elyse tried to break the ice by offering the elf a drink from her left over whisky, and the two spent some time in the bath house together. When Elyse returned to her room, she drunkenly attempted to use her arcane focus to contact the creature she had seen before, but to no avail. Frustrsted, Elyse cast an Identify spell on her own arcane focus, but due to her level of intoxication, doesn't remember much of what she learned. In 1x12, Elyse saw two Dragonborn putting up a wanted poster. When she went to examine the poster, she recognised her own face, as well as those of two other individuals. She tore the poster down and, once back in her room, burnt it. Technical Information Armour Class: '''14 '''Known Proficiencies and Skills * Speaks Common and Fulgan * Navigator's Tools * Air Vehicles * Darkvision Sorcerer Abilities * Tempestuous Magic * Font of Magic * Metamagic Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Friends * Gust * Mage Hand * Message * Shocking Grasp Spells Level 1 * Alarm (Ritual) * Chromatic Orb * Disguise Self * Identify (Ritual) * Shield * Thunderwave Level 2 * Invisibility * Knock Level 3 * Thunder Step Feats * Ritual Caster (Wizard) Category:Characters Category:Player Characters